1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved plug in igniter unit and method of making the same as well as to an igniter system for a fuel burning apparatus and utilizing such igniter unit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known to provide electrical igniter means for a fuel burning apparatus.
For example, see the following four items:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,947--Rice et al.;
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,345--Mitts et al.;
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,014--Branson et al.;
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,360--Branson.
The igniter system of item (1) above appears to include a self-contained plug in igniter unit that is adapted to plug into socket openings of a receptacle that is adapted to be fastened to a fuel burning apparatus.
The igniter systems of items (2)-(4) above each appears to disclose igniter units that are adapted to be permanently attached to the fuel burning apparatus.